Heroism 101 (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
The troll was torn between the two sides. Should he go with his creator, or stay with his friends and do good across the forest? After a while of looking back and forth, he finally chose his answer. "I....I am Jackie!" Jackie bellowed as he turned back to his teal green color, "And I will never ''join you, Gargamel! You choose to harm innocent people while I protect the ones that can't protect themselves! Get out of here! And NEVER come back" Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of his hand and knocked Gargamel to the ground. Gargamel sat up and growled, "You are ''just ''like ''her!" And off Gargamel retreated. The Scouts joined Jackie in a group celebration of beating Gargamel and the war against his identity. "Well done, Jackie," Julia smiled at him, "You proved yourself to be a true Forest Scout." "Aw, c'mon," Jackie looked away humbled, "I didn't do that ''great of a job." "Jackie, you learned how to not be that manipulated by a villain!" Johan explained. "But, I ''was ''manipulated!" Jackie admitted, "Until you guys, until Julia, convinced me that you guys were just trying to teach me. And...you really meant it. But...I don't want to be manipulated again." "You won't" Peewit put a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, you're one of us now!" "Well," Julia thought about something, "Almost." Jackie followed the three Scouts to a strange place with a big rock, where Eska Devereaux was doing her daily watch of red Smurfs. She waved to the Peewit, Johan, and Julia. Then, she noticed Jackie and widened her eyes. "Is that..." Eska pointed to him. "Yea," Jackie smiled, "I am that Trollstroyer. But, now my name is Jackie." Eska smiled in return, "Nice to meet you, Jackie. Wanna come see the rest of the village?" Jackie nodded and watched as Eska disappeared into the dead end of the bushes. Jackie reluctantly followed her and shielded himself just in case. But, when he went through, he was marveled that there was a ''whole ''village behind those bushes. The Smurfs looked at him, and he froze, nervous on what they would think of him now. "It's okay, guys!" Eska reassured him, "Troll-I mean, Jackie, is a friend of all Smurfs now!" The others dropped what they were doing and came over to greet Jackie. The Scouts behind him smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "The Smurfs trust you now," Julia came over to him, "You are now and official Forest Scout." Jackie smiled as the Smurfs cheered for his success. Jackie then realized something, "Wait, Gargamel said that I was just like her. Who was ''her anyway?" "That would be me," A certain Smurfette with blonde hair walked up to him, "I'm Smurfette. I was created by Gargamel to attract the Smurfs towards him as a trap. But...then these Smurfs showed kindness to me, and now I'm one of them. Just like you're part of them now." Smurfette smiled, "I've always wanted a brother." Jackie held his finger out so Smurfette could shake it, "And...I'm pretty glad I have a sister." Meanwhile, Lord Balthazar was seething Gargamel for his failure. "I can't believe you couldn't handle a simple task!" Lord Balthazar griped at him, "And I guess you'll be extending your stay then, aren't we?!" "Yes, Lord Balthazar!" Gargamel saluted, "Whatever you need help with, I can do it!" "Good," Balthazar turned away from him, "Besides, that first creation of yours didn't work out didn't it?!" "Smurfette?!" Gargamel noticed, "Of course it worked! Well...sort of." "We need to figure out another plan," Balthazar concluded, "You shall ''not ''chase Smurfs anymore!" "What?!" Gargamel whined, "Why?!" "Because my plan...involves the Smurfs coming to us!" The End Previous Category:Heroism 101 chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story